


Be mine

by Persefone_Tenou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persefone_Tenou/pseuds/Persefone_Tenou
Summary: Koujaku e Aoba estão juntos há seis meses e tudo está indo bem, mas um simples mal entendido pode colocar todo o relacionamento deles a prova e o que deveria ser uma boa surpresa, corre o risco de se tornar o motivo da separação dos dois.





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do Autor
> 
> Disclaimer: os personagens Aoba e Koujaku não me pertencem, mas sim a empresa Nitro+Chiral, eu não tive nenhum lucro financeiro fazendo esta fanfic protagonizada por eles. Mas o enredo no qual eles foram inseridos foi escrito e idealizado por mim, por isso, por favor, respeite a autora e não roube! Isso é crime.
> 
> Capa: composta por CG original do jogo “DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect”, alterado com o photoshop.

[14 de janeiro de 20xx]

Abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto adormecido tão perto do seu. Os lábios entreabertos, os cabelos azul-escuros soltos, caindo pela curva do pescoço de modo displicente. Observou então a cicatriz localizada na ponte do nariz do outro, aquela era uma das poucas visíveis aos olhos dos demais. Mas, todas as outras, incluindo a ampla tatuagem de peônias que cobria quase que por completo as costas largas do parceiro, eram uma visão particular sua.

Sentiu os braços firmes de Koujaku apertarem mais em volta da sua cintura nua ao mesmo tempo em que as pálpebras do outro se abriam, exibindo um par de íris vermelhas. No instante seguinte, foi brindado com um lindo sorriso, seguido da saudação matinal: “Ohayo Aoba”.

Os braços em volta de sua cintura deslizaram por seu corpo, causando arrepios e uma onda de rubor em seu rosto. Apesar de já estarem juntos há um ano, ainda se sentia um pouco incomodado com os gestos incondicionais de carinho por parte do parceiro.

– Ohayo. – murmurou, envergonhado ao se lembrar de tudo o que fizeram na noite anterior. Por mais que se esforçasse, tudo ainda era muito novo para ele. E não se referia apenas a parte do sexo, mas também na mudança em seus sentimentos e na forma como via o (até então) amigo de infância.

Remexeu-se na cama, desvencilhando dos braços que ainda o seguravam e preparando-se para levantar. O relógio no criado ao lado da cama informava que, se demorasse mais alguns minutos, se atrasaria para o trabalho. Começou a se vestir as presas, ignorando a presença do outro, que o observava com uma expressão sonhadora.

– Estou indo, tenha um bom dia, Koujaku. – Aoba disse a frase em um tom mecânico que chegou a incomodá-lo, mas é que mesmo morando juntos por tantos meses, ainda não se sentia confiante o suficiente para dizer ao outro que o amava.

Estava quase saindo pela porta quando sentiu seu pulso ser puxado, obrigando-o a entrar novamente. Mal teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa e teve seus lábios tomados pelos do outro, enquanto os dedos longos se enredavam em seus cabelos, que já não doíam mais quando tocados, mas ainda sentiam uma série de pequenos arrepios pelo couro cabeludo, que se espalhavam pela coluna e o resto do corpo. A língua do outro subjugava a sua e em poucos minutos partiu o beijo, pois estava ofegante e precisava respirar.

– Koujaku, o que você está...? – foi calado ao sentir os dedos do outro fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. O cabeleireiro sorria de um jeito meio bobo, para em seguida dizer com um quê de divertimento na voz.

– Tenha um bom dia, A.o.ba. – em seguida beijou os lábios do outro com rapidez e voltou para o quarto, terminar de se aprontar. Ao passo em que Aoba permaneceu por mais alguns segundos em pé; próximo a porta de saída, os dedos tocando os lábios enquanto sentia seu rosto quente.

– Aoba, você está bem? – se assustou ao ouvir a voz profunda de Ren, que vinha de dentro de sua mochila. Olhou por sobre o ombro, encontrando o allmate parcialmente para fora, encarando-o.

– Hmm hmm, estou sim Ren. Agora é melhor eu ir para a Heibon ou Haga-san pode ficar sobrecarregado. 

***

O dia passou sem problemas e em determinado momento, Aoba foi enviado para fazer uma entrega próximo ao salão de Koujaku e pensou em fazer uma visita ao namorado. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a aplicação daquela palavra, mas dizê-la, mesmo que mentalmente lhe causava uma ardência agradável no peito.

Entrou no prédio e antes mesmo de perguntar para a menina da recepção se o cabeleireiro estava, ouviu um gritinho agudo, comumente associado às groupies que rodeavam Koujaku. Ao esticar o pescoço para a porta que levava ao salão propriamente dito, viu algo que o irritou imensamente.

Seu namorado era abraçado por uma das garotas e não exibia qualquer resistência a isso, mas o que incomodou Aoba na verdade, foi o que aconteceu a seguir. O cabeleireiro pegou uma das mãos da garota, retirou um anel de dentro do kimono e colocou-o no dedo dela, que gritou escandalosa. Então era isso? Koujaku o estava enganando e resolvera casar-se com aquela garota?

Girou nos calcanhares e saiu enraivecido, voltando para a Heibon em silencio. Haga-san notou que ele estava incomodado com algo, mas ao ser indagado, o rapaz respondeu que não era nada, só estava um pouco cansado. Jamais iria expor uma humilhação tão grande como aquela, ainda mais para o seu chefe!

O dia se arrastou daquele momento em diante e tudo o que Aoba conseguia pensar era em quão falso Koujaku poderia ser. Estavam morando juntos! E naquela tarde, ele deu um anel para uma daquelas garotas que o seguiam como cachorrinhos. Era demais para ele suportar. E aquela encenação de manhã? O beijo que ele lhe deu? Tudo não passava de uma mentira.

Saiu do trabalho decido, fez uma mala com algumas mudas de roupas e telefonou para Tae-san, perguntando se poderia ficar alguns dias na casa dela. A avó, que não era boba, indagou se ele e Koujaku haviam tido uma briga, ao que o neto desconversou, afinal não chegou a uma discussão, mas o que ele viu serviu como estopim para que deixasse a casa do outro. Já era de conhecimento de Tae-san o relacionamento do neto com o amigo de infância. Isso foi revelado no dia em que Aoba decidiu ir morar com o outro.

Nos primeiros momentos Tae-san permaneceu calada, apenas ouvindo, mas ao fim, ela disse “eu tinha algumas suspeitas. Posso ser velha e não compreender muitas coisas, mas eu sempre soube que um dia o carinho e o cuidado que você tinha pelo meu neto se transformariam em algo maior. Contanto que faça meu neto feliz, para mim, está tudo bem.”

Lembrar naquele momento do que a avó disse era doloroso. Koujaku só estava se divertindo com ele. Se não era isso, então por que ele deu um anel para aquela garota? E então começou a se lembrar de outros ocorridos nas ultimas semanas que apenas confirmavam suas suspeitas.

Koujaku vivia conversando com alguém em seu Coil e sempre que Aoba se aproximava, ele desconversava e desligava e ultimamente, estava começando a chegar meio tarde em casa. Todos estes pequenos detalhes começaram a cozinhar na cabeça do rapaz, fazendo com que tirasse conclusões sem sequer confirmar os fatos com o próprio namorado.

Foi para a casa de Tae-san sem deixar um bilhete sequer. Afinal, Koujaku não estava interessado nele, então com certeza também não se preocuparia com onde estava. Saiu batendo a porta a suas costas, trancando-a e jogando a chave por debaixo da fresta da mesma. Precisaria colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas por aquele momento, preferia não ter de ver o rosto do outro.

***

Quando chegou em casa já era tarde, mais de 21h00, constatou surpreso. Abriu a porta e encontrou os cômodos apagados e silenciosos. Chamou por Aoba diversas vezes, não encontrando-o em lugar algum e ao entrar no quarto, viu o lado do armário pertencente ao mais jovem aberto e com alguns espaços entre as roupas penduradas. Ele teria saído? Mas sem sequer avisá-lo? Sem deixar um recado?

A primeira coisa que Koujaku fez foi pegar seu coil e ligar para Haga-san, perguntando se ele sabia onde Aoba poderia estar. O homem informou que não o via desde que fecharam a loja, há algumas horas. “Sabe, ele parecia bem deprimido hoje, é tudo o que eu posso te dizer”.

Em seguida ligou para Tae-san, demorou um pouco até ela atender, mas quando o fez já foi dizendo “Ele está aqui sim, mas disse que não quer falar com você” a mulher suspirou do outro lado da linha e então disse em um sussurro “mesmo assim venha, meu neto é um teimoso, mas eu tenho certeza de que irá falar com você”.

Estava confuso com o que acontecia, por que Aoba saiu sem avisá-lo e agora se negava a falar com ele? Não se lembrava de ter feito nada que o magoasse ou irritasse. Ainda assim, seguiu para a casa de Tae-san com Beni empoleirado em seu ombro.

Chegou na frente da casa rapidamente, mas demorou um pouco para tocar a campainha. Estava com receio do que poderia ter irritado o outro e também de que ele não quisesse ouvi-lo. Foi quando um pensamento veio a sua mente, não tinha por que se preocupar, afinal, não havia feito nada de errado!

Finalmente tocou a campainha, Tae-san atendeu e o deixou entrar, informando que o neto estava no antigo quarto. Ao passar pela sala, Koujaku viu Ren deitado em um canto do sofá e a pedido de Beni o deixou conversando com o outro allmate. Até mesmo seus mascotes se davam bem.

Ao chegar em frente ao quarto, bateu de leve na porta, ouvindo um “entre” abafado em resposta. Com certeza Aoba não sabia que era ele quem batia, do contrário não o teria convidado para entrar. A porta se abriu com um rangido baixo e mal passou pelo batente, encontrou o parceiro deitado na cama, de costas para ele.

– Eu não vou jantar vovó, por favor não fique brava comigo. – o rapaz disse sem olhar para conferir quem estava em seu quarto. Koujaku não sabia muito bem como agir, vê-lo ali deitado e indefeso mexia com seus sentidos e para evitar cometer algum ato impensado, rumou até a janela que dava para a varanda, saindo por ela e então acendendo um cigarro. Estava procurando as palavras certas para perguntar porque Aoba estava tão irritado com ele.

Não obtendo resposta por parte da avó, nem mesmo uma simples bronca, o jovem finalmente olhou por sobre o ombro, constatando que estava sozinho, com exceção de que, a janela da varanda estava aberta. “Mas eu não a abri”, pensou enquanto se levantava, espiando porta a fora e encontrando o antigo amigo de infância fumando, debruçado na guarda da varanda. Vê-lo ali em pé, trajando seu típico kimono vermelho com o cigarro queimando lentamente entre os dedos lhe causou um misto de carinho e raiva. Como ele tinha coragem de aparecer depois do que lhe fez? E pelas suas costas!

– Koujaku, o que está fazendo aqui? – foi seco e direto, estava sem animo para fazer rodeios e desejava que o outro fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Como que despertado de um transe, o cabeleireiro olhou para o lado, encontrando o outro em pé, braços cruzados, os olhos amarelados fixos nele, transmitindo toda a raiva contida e os lábios tão tensos que formavam uma única linha fina no rosto miúdo.

– Eu vim saber por que você saiu sem sequer se despedir. Veio para a casa de Tae-san como se eu tivesse sido responsável por algo horrível. – Os olhos de Aoba se arregalaram, ele estava bancando o sonso agora? Dando uma de que não sabia o motivo pelo qual saíra sem deixar nenhum bilhete.

– Por que você está mentindo Koujaku? Seria tão mais fácil se você apenas fosse sincero, me magoaria muito menos se você apenas falasse tudo o que tem feito pelas minhas costas. – sentiu a primeira ameaça de lágrimas nos olhos, mas respirou fundo e as segurou, não deixaria que o outro o visse chorar. Ele não tinha esse direito.

– Do que você está falando? Eu nunca fiz nada pelas suas costas, eu... Eu... Te amo e você sabe disso. Não existe ninguém além de você na minha vida... – aquela conversa estava irritando Aoba até os ossos, sentiu ganas de esmurrá-lo com toda força, mas por fim, acabou apenas gritando enraivecido.

– Então como você me explica aquela cena tocante hoje no salão? – Koujaku o encarou com uma expressão de surpresa e dúvida genuínas, o que deixou o jovem ainda mais irritado, nunca pensou que o outro poderia ser tão dissimulado.

– Eu estou falando de hoje a tarde, quando você pediu uma daquelas suas groupies em casamento! Eu vi você colocando o anel na mão dela! E a reação dela quando você fez isso! Como pode? Se estava pretendendo casar com uma mulher, porque me enganou por quase seis meses? – agora as lágrimas caiam mornas pelo rosto, escorrendo até sumir camiseta à dentro. Não conseguia se fazer de forte o tempo todo.

Durante o período em que morou com Koujaku, esperava a qualquer momento que as coisas fossem desmoronar, que ele se cansasse daquele relacionamento e dissesse que seria melhor terminarem, mas sempre acreditou que seria dito na sua cara e não feito sem que tivesse conhecimento.

Koujaku encarava um Aoba choroso sentindo-se em completo desespero, queria abraçá-lo, como quando ele era um garotinho e dizer que estava tudo bem e que a história toda não passara de um terrível mal entendido, mas não podia, sabia que se tentasse se aproximar do outro, seria afastado com violência.

Resolveu então, ao invés de tentar se explicar com palavras, mostrar para ele o que realmente aconteceu. Pegou seu coil e discou um número, a pequena tela com o rosto da pessoa apareceu e no mesmo instante Aoba reconheceu a tal groupie que vira abraçando o outro. Seu sangue ferveu perante aquele simples gesto.

– Boa noite Junko. – a garota soltou um gritinho afetado “Koujaku!”, o que irritou Aoba a ponto de fazê-lo virar de costas, enquanto ouvia o outro continuar falando, disse que estava na casa de Aoba e queria que ela contasse ao rapaz a verdade sobre o que vinha acontecendo nas ultimas semanas.

– Mas, você tem certeza? Digo, não era um segredo? – ao que o cabeleireiro completou que, dada a situação em que estava naquele momento, não havia mais motivos para manter segredos. A garota suspirou do outro lado da linha e disse, com aquela voz aguda que tanto incomodava Aoba.

– Há umas duas semanas, Koujaku me procurou pedindo para ajudá-lo com uma surpresa para você, aos poucos ele foi me contando, mas disse que precisava confirmar se o que ele havia comprado para você iria ficar bom. Desculpe se causei algum mal entendido entre vocês, mas posso afirmar que entre eu e Koujaku não houve nada. Todas nós sabemos que ele gosta mesmo é de você e por mais que nos doa, só queremos que ele seja feliz. – a garota, que estava com voz chorosa, desligou sem sequer se despedir, deixando Aoba ainda mais confuso.

Agora tinha a confirmação de que Koujaku não o havia traído e pela reação da garota, era quase certeza de que ela falou a verdade, mas ainda não compreendia Foi quando viu o cabeleireiro enfiar a mão dentro do kimono, retirando uma pequena caixa recoberta de veludo preto e a abrir, expondo um par de alianças brilhantes das quais ele pegou uma, a menor das duas e então com a outra mão, segurou-o pelo pulso, obrigando-o a manter a própria mão aberta, depositando o anel na sua palma e dizendo.

– Leia a inscrição dentro. – um tanto quanto desconfiado, Aoba pegou a aliança entre os dedos e observou o interior, encontrando uma escrita em kanjis que significava “para sempre seu Koujaku”. Em seguida ele ergueu os olhos de volta para o outro, como que indagando se aquilo era alguma brincadeira.

– Agora leia a inscrição dentro da minha. – o rapaz novamente repetiu o processo e ao ler, sentiu novamente aquele misto de sentimentos que o confundiam, raiva, carinho e outros. Ali estava escrito, também em kanjis “Para sempre meu Aoba”.

– Eu estava planejando fazer isso daqui a alguns dias, com mais calma e depois que estivesse tudo organizado, mas como aconteceu este mal entendido hoje de manhã, acho que não há hora melhor para oficializar meu pedido. – Koujaku ajoelhou-se em uma das pernas, tomando a mão do outro nas suas, Aoba o encarava com uma expressão de incredulidade e dúvida crescentes, mas não apresentou resistência.

– Aoba Seragaki, você aceitaria se tornar meu parceiro pelo resto da vida? Em outras palavras, quer casar comigo? – abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem ter uma resposta. Então franziu o cenho e disse irritado.

– Você está tentando me enganar? Não vou responder nada até você me explicar o que foi aquela cena com a groupie no salão, pois essa ligação que você fez para a garota não me convenceu totalmente. – Koujaku sorriu, o que irritou ainda mais o outro e em seguida olhou para o lado, para os prédios que ficavam de frente a sacada antes de falar.

– Aquela garota era a Junko, e ela estava apenas me ajudando a experimentar se o anel servia. Como ela disse, eu precisava confirmar se o que eu havia comprado ficaria bom em você e acontece que os dedos dela são exatamente do mesmo tamanho dos seus. Quando eu contei a ela que iria te pedir em “casamento”... Bem, tecnicamente não é um casamento já que nós não poderíamos... – Aoba riu perante o atrapalho do outro, sempre que tentava se justificar acabava ficando ainda mais enrolado. Aquilo acabou dissipando um pouco o clima tenso que estava entre os dois.

– Mas e então Aoba... Você aceita, er... “Ser meu” para o resto da vida? – as coisas ainda não estavam claras o suficiente, precisaria confirmar as informações que Koujaku havia lhe dado, mas pela expressão sincera do outro teve quase certeza de que tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido e se sentiu bobo, extremamente estúpido por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas. Esboçou um sorriso tímido enquanto oferecia a mão esquerda para o outro, que permanecia ajoelhado sobre uma das pernas.

Mal o anel foi colocado em seu dedo anelar, o outro se levantou, abraçando-o com força e beijando-o de forma repleta de desejo e anseio, o que causou um calafrio forte na espinha de Aoba, o qual, no entanto, não tentou se livrar do beijo. Pelo contrario, entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o contato, mas ao se dar conta de onde estavam, não apenas expostos as pessoas que passavam na rua, como também sob o teto de sua avó, acabou partindo o beijo e empurrando o outro suavemente para longe.

– Aqui não. Vamos... Voltar para casa. Não ficou tudo totalmente explicado, mas talvez você ainda mereça uma chance. – disse Aoba esboçando um sorriso provocador que serviu apenas para mexer ainda mais com a excitação do outro.

Desceu as escadas sendo puxado pela mão por Koujaku, que disse um apressado “até logo, Tae-san”, saindo porta a fora em direção a própria casa. Aoba estava experimentando um misto de surpresa e ansiedade perante aquela atitude impetuosa do outro, que sempre se atrapalhava quando queria se expressar e quase nunca tomava uma decisão por impulso, como a que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Mal entraram em casa e o cabeleireiro já o prensava contra a porta fechada, explorando seus lábios e invadindo a cavidade úmida da sua boca com a língua experiente, obrigando Aoba a ofegar e se perguntar de onde vinha toda aquela confiança e desejo?

Fizeram o caminho até o quarto enquanto travavam uma pequena luta para despir um ao outro, já que, após alguns minutos daqueles beijos ansiosos, o próprio Aoba também passou a se sentir excitado.

Quando caiu sobre a cama sentindo o colchão se ajustar ao seu corpo parcialmente nu, foi o momento em que Aoba finalmente se deu conta de que fariam amor, mais uma vez. E em resposta a isso, involuntariamente, seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade febril enquanto ele apenas fechava os olhos, sentindo seu coração disparara acelerado dentro do peito.

E como já dissera a si mesmo inúmeras vezes, não importava quantas vezes ele deixasse Koujaku tê-lo por completo, sempre experimenta a mesma sensação desesperadora de ansiedade da primeira vez.

Mas logo foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir os lábios úmidos e mornos do outro beijando a curva do seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma das mãos grandes e firmes dele adentrando sua roupa intima e agarrando seu membro teso que pulsou perante o toque, arrancando pequenos gemidos contidos dele, o qual cobriu a boca com as mãos, envergonhado.

– Aoba... Me deixe te ouvir, nada me faria mais feliz. – Koujaku sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto que com a outra mão, acariciava as costas das de Aoba, que em resposta, irritado respondeu.

– Cale-se! Hmmm, Não diga essas... Coisas vergonhosas... Assim... Ahh. – os movimentos dispensados em seu membro se tornaram mais constantes e ritmados, obrigando-o a jogar a cabeça para trás e ofegar enquanto observava um meio-sorriso pervertido surgir no rosto de Koujaku. Em um ato reflexo, encheu uma das mãos com os lençóis da cama, enquanto sentia sua roupa intima ser retirada e observava o outro também despir-se das ultimas peças.

Ambos estavam completamente nus e reparar na ereção firme que o outro exibia entre as pernas não foi algo difícil. Os olhos âmbares de Aoba se arregalaram perante a visão daquela rigidez pulsante e em um gesto ousado, ele sentou-se, puxando Koujaku pela nuca e beijando-o com ardor ao mesmo tempo em que deixava sua mão envolver o membro, iniciando um reflexo do que lhe havia sido feito há alguns minutos, ainda um tanto tímido.

Ouviu o outro gemer pro entre o beijo e se animou, constatando que estava fazendo algo certo. Enquanto isso a mão do cabeleireiro continuava estimulando-o na mesma cadencia e foi quando Aoba se sobressaltou ao sentir que a outra mão firme do amante acariciava uma de suas nádegas, deslizando um dos dedos suavemente por entre a fenda que ocultava o botão róseo, sem invadi-lo. Em resposta ao toque ousado, Aoba partiu o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo um arrepio delicioso percorrer toda a sua espinha, culminando na base da mesma.

A mão que até aquele momento acariciava a parte baixa de seu corpo retornou ao seu rosto, deslizando pela bochecha macia e roçando o polegar por sobre os lábios entreabertos. Aoba sentia seu corpo quente e muito sensível ao toque e em um segundo impulso naquela noite, tomou a mão que tocava seu rosto, sugando delicadamente os dígitos, indicador e médio, sob o olhar fascinado de Koujaku.

Ser observado por aquelas grandes íris vermelhas de forma tão apaixonada fazia com que seu coração disparasse ainda mais forte dentro do peito e que ele desejasse seduzi-lo com ainda mais afinco. Fechou parcialmente os olhos, soltando um pequeno gemido abafado pelos dedos em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava masturbando o parceiro.

– Já é o suficiente Aoba. – Koujaku sussurrou novamente próximo ao seu ouvido, causando mais arrepios por seu corpo. Os dígitos umedecidos foram lentamente retirados de sua boca e então friccionados lentamente contra o orifício diminuto entre suas nádegas, forçando passagem e arrancando mais gemidos tímidos de seus lábios.

Com um gesto suave de empurrar o corpo menor para deitar-se, Koujaku ficou sobre o namorado, beijando toda a extensão de seu corpo, do pescoço ao tórax, passando pelo ventre, aonde lambeu de forma sensual o orifício profundo do umbigo e dispensando apenas um pequeno toque na ereção em riste. Seu foco naquele momento era outro.

Afastando parcialmente as pernas de Aoba, elevou os quadris dele, segurando e afastando suas nádegas o suficiente para que pudesse vislumbrar aquela entrada oculta e morna cuja qual ele era o único permitido a visitar. Deslizou suavemente a língua pela pequena fenda, recebendo em resposta um puxão nos cabelos por parte do outro, o que o obrigou a encará-lo.

– Não faça isso... É sujo! – o receio e o desespero no rosto do rapaz eram claros, mas em resposta, Koujaku sorriu e respondeu, enquanto acariciava-lhe a cintura.

– Nada em você é sujo, além do que, se for por motivos de higiene, eu sei que você se banhou na casa da sua avó. – respondeu, voltando a sua atenção para aquela pequena entrada pulsante que se contraria perante o toque morno de sua língua.

Em poucos minutos de lubrificação, a entrada já podia receber a invasão de alguns dígitos sem grandes problemas e pelos gemidos dispensados por Aoba, aquele ato estava causando mais prazer do que dor.

– Koujaku... Por... Favor... Eu não posso... Mais... – Aoba disse por entre ofegos, seu rosto estava corado e coberto por pequenas gotículas de suor ao mesmo tempo em que o peito subia e descia em uma respiração excitada. Não foi necessário repetir o pedido, pois o outro conhecia muito bem os limites do amante.

Após pegar um preservativo no criado ao lado da cama e colocá-lo em seu membro, roçou a ponta na entrada pulsante, recebendo em resposta um gemido contido, pois o jovem havia mordido o próprio dedo, em um vestígio de timidez remanescente.

Enquanto o penetrava, Koujaku segurou a mão esquerda de Aoba, beijando o dedo anelar no qual reluzia a aliança de compromisso. Aoba havia notado que aquele era um gesto bastante comum por parte do outro enquanto faziam amor, segurar sua mão, talvez fosse uma forma de se certificar de que aquilo era real ou que ele não o abandonaria, mas independente do que significava, para ele era um gesto de amor ao qual correspondeu, apertando e entrelaçando os dedos na mão que segurava a sua.

As investidas se tornaram mais constantes e após alguns minutos Aoba apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, com o rosto em brasa, sussurrou um desejo seu ao amante, o qual sorriu em resposta, invertendo as posições e permitindo que ele ficasse por cima. Experimentou a sensação de ser preenchido por completo e em resposta jogou a cabeça para trás, acostumando-se aquela invasão completa.

– Aoba... Está doendo? Quer que eu pare? – sorriu com ternura enquanto encarava o outro abaixo de si. Tão gentil e preocupado o tempo todo com ele. Acariciou o rosto úmido de suor do parceiro, observando a tatuagem que ele normalmente ocultava no lado direito do rosto, deslizou os dedos pelos desenhos enquanto iniciava os primeiros movimentos dos quadris contra a ereção em riste dentro de si. Em resposta arrancou alguns gemidos de Koujaku e sorrindo respondeu por entre ofegos.

– Não há... Dor... Você nunca... Me fez sentir... Dor. – espalmou ambas as mãos sobre o peito largo e úmido do outro, aumentando a cadencia dos movimentos de seus quadris contra a rigidez firme e sentiu seu prazer dobrar ao ter seu membro seguro pelas mãos firmes e habilidosas do companheiro, o qual iniciou uma masturbação, seguindo o ritmo com o qual ele mexia os quadris.

Não demorou muito tempo para atingir o orgasmo, gozando fartamente sobre o peito de Koujaku e alguns minutos depois, sentindo o mesmo acontecer em seu interior, através da película de borracha do preservativo. Sentiu então algo morno escorrendo por seu rosto e ao levar os dedos ao local, constatou que estava chorando. Chorando de felicidade e satisfação.

Retirou o membro semi-ereto de Koujaku de dentro de si, experimentando uma sensação de vazio por alguns segundos, enquanto limpava o peito do outro com alguns lenços de papel que também se encontravam na gaveta do criado.

Parcialmente limpos e com o preservativo devidamente descartado, Aoba deitou-se sobre o peito do amado, sentindo o braço firme dele envolver sua cintura com carinho e suspirou, pensando em como havia sido tolo de duvidar dele por um instante sequer. Koujaku o amava e isso ficava claro em cada gesto e palavra dele.

Ergueu o rosto, encontrando o outro encarando-o em silencio, para alguns segundos depois os olhos se estalarem em uma expressão de surpresa e ele relatar que haviam esquecido Ren e Beni na casa de Tae-san.

– Não tem problema, vamos buscá-los amanhã de manhã. Tenho certeza de que vovó tomará conta deles. – respondeu Aoba, aninhando-se novamente no peito morno do outro enquanto sentia os dedos dele acariciarem seus cabelos, que desde aqueles acontecimentos na Crystal Jail, não doíam mais. Encarou o parceiro mais uma vez, pensando em como era sortudo por tê-lo ao seu lado como amigo e companheiro.

– Koujaku. – chamou, recebendo atenção no mesmo instante. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar perante aquele olhar fixo sobre si, mas respirando fundo, continuou a frase, pois sentia que precisava dizer a ele.

– A... Ai... Aishiteru. – disse gaguejante. Sentia-se idiota de falar aquilo após seis meses juntos, mas com tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, precisava verbalizar o que estava sentindo. Em resposta, sentiu os dedos do outro elevarem seu rosto para encará-lo e encontrou um sorriso apaixonado em resposta, recebeu um beijo cálido e ouviu a frase que fez seu coração mais leve.

– Aishiteru, A.o.ba. – a forma como ele dividia seu nome em silabas sempre o irritava, mas não naquele dia, hoje até mesmo aquilo fez seu coração bater mais forte.

***

[14 de Fevereiro de 20xx]

Um mês depois, no dia dos namorados, Koujaku e Aoba oficializaram sua união através de um pedido de adoção e comemoraram a conquista com uma grande festa na casa de Tae-san, na qual foram convidados todos os amigos e conhecidos, incluindo Haga-san, o atrapalhado Clear, que havia se afiliado a um grupo de pesquisas sobre a vida das águas-vivas e até mesmo Noiz, o qual fez questão de voltar da Alemanha especialmente para a ocasião e gerou ciúmes em Koujaku, quando, ao tentar dar um beijo no rosto de Aoba para felicitá-lo, acabou fazendo-o nos lábios.

Mink como sempre, não pode ser encontrado, mas enviou um postal desejando congratulações aos dois (do modo dele). E até mesmo Mizuki, Virus e Trip passaram pela casa. Em relação aos dois últimos, Koujaku fez questão de permanecer ao lado de Aoba o tempo em que eles estiveram ali, não confiava naqueles dois.

E então para eles, o dia 14 de fevereiro ganhou um significado diferente, pois havia se tornado mais que uma data comemorativa qualquer no calendário. A partir daquele ano, era o dia em que eles oficializaram seu amor e se tornaram para sempre, um do outro.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho muito a dizer, a parte de que eu entrei na brincadeira do Amante secreto, pensando que seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo, afinal eu já havia jogado boa parte de DDMd e DMMd reconnect, só que as coisas se mostraram bem mais complexas do que eu planejava.
> 
> Utilizei uma ou duas expressões em japonês apenas para dar aquela sensação do jogo, espero que não tenha ficado algo muito forçado. Quanto a lemon, tentei apresentar como ambos estavam sentindo, não esquecendo de que se tratavam de dois personagens masculinos na cena.
> 
> Aos demais leitores, só posso dizer obrigada por ler, deixem um review e até a próxima!


End file.
